Not Normal
by mieskaat
Summary: I knew he wouldn't let me go at all if he knew that Jake was my boyfriend. Darn it! I thought too much.   I looked into my dad's golden brown eyes. I wasn't scared. He growled.  "You and Jacob are dating now!"   -A love romance between Renesmee and Jacob!
1. Chapter 1

"Dad! That's not fair! Why can't I go see Jake?" Nothing was ever fair in this house. My dad would never let me go see my boyfriend. Well, he wouldn't let me go at all if he knew that Jake was my boyfriend. Darn it! I thought too much.

I looked into my dad's golden brown eyes. I wasn't scared. He growled.

"You and Jacob are _dating_ now?"

"Yes, and so what? What are you going to do about it?" I started walking towards my room, but suddenly he was standing in front of me grabbing my arm tightly.

"Renesmee! I won't allow it!" He growled. It tried shaking his hand away from my arm, but without luck. Angry, I brought my hand up to his temple and placed my finger there. In a second I send him as many pictures of me and Jacob as I could. I send him pictures of stuff that had not yet happened. Me and Jake kissing, making out and … I felt my lips creating a smirk, when I saw my dad's face, his reaction to the pictures and sceneries I send him. He let go of my arm. His eyes turned dark as he got more and more angry.

"No," I heard him say under a deep growling, he quickly removed my hand from his temples. His grab was so tight, when he in his anger slowly started crushing it.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch! DAD! Stop it! It hurts!" It wasn't something I was just saying. It really did hurt and I felt the tears running down my cheeks. Things normally went really fast in this house. Before I knew of it my mom was in the room pushing my dad away from me, making him stop. I fell to the ground and looked at my parents, the tears filling my eyes.

"Edward, calm down." I heard my mom say and of course my dad calmed down. He always listened to her.

"Bella," he said and kissed her. I rolled my eyes at them. They seriously had to kiss right in front of me? Now I knew how Jake must have felt hanging out with them for so long. They were way too into each other. I decided to take the chance and run out while they were still kissing.

"Were do you think you're going?" I sighed.

"Nowhere mom, I don't know what you're talking about." I turned around, but there she was again, looking at me with that motherly look of hers. I was amazed she even had a motherly look. I mean, my mom was only nineteen, eighteen if you ask her! She doesn't think it counts that she was completely turned on her nineteenth birthday. My mom, just have a weird relation to age, when it comes to that.

"What was all that about?" she asked me. I sighed.

"Mom, can I please go see Jake?" I hoped my mom would let me. She liked Jake a lot more than my dad did. I actually sometimes got the feeling that my dad really _hated_ Jake. But maybe that was just something I was imagining. Well, of course there is the reason of them being natural enemies, since Jacob is a werewolf and my family is vampires. But my mom seemed to like Jake very well. Yes, my family are vampires, well, my dad's side at least. It's a long complicated story, so long that if you write it down it would probably take up four whole books.

"Did you ask your father?" My mom said. I looked at him and back at my mom again.

"Why can't I go? Nothing's ever fair here! Why won't you let me go see him? I hate you!" I screamed at them, and ran out the door as fast as I could. Of course I knew they would be able to catch up to me easily, but I kept running. It wasn't fair. I ran into the woods. Deeper and deeper and before I knew of it, I was at the border to the Quileute territory.

I stopped. I hesitated. I've heard the rules so many times. A vampire wasn't allowed to cross the border between the Cullen's and the Indians territory. But then again, I wasn't a vampire. Neither was I human. I was… a mix. A weird creature. Half of half. Vampire and human in one body. I just wanted to be normal. A full vampire or a normal human. Or even better! I could be werewolf like Jake! Or just be from his tribe.

But nothing could change what I was. Why was I even here? I didn't belong anywhere. Of course there was a few others like me, but they lived in south America. The only joy I had in my miserable life was Jake. He was my only reason to live, the only reason why I wanted to live. And my parents wouldn't let me. They wouldn't let me see him…

"Jake." I cried. The tears were floating down my cheeks, as I kept calling his name. I just sat there for hours, crying, calling Jake's name, hoping that maybe he could hear me. It was dark when I heard something move in the woods. I looked and didn't see anything at first. Finally my vampire eyes took over in the dark and I could see the big wolf that was coming closer. I didn't have to wait for long, and I saw him come out of the woods, a big golden brown wolf. Jacob.

"Jake!" I said in a breath and ran over to him and threw my arms around his big body.

"I missed you…" I whispered in his ear. The wolf shook its head as in saying "I missed you too." I sat down next to where he was standing. A split second went by where he left and came back in his human form. He sat down on the ground next to me. I leaned in against him and he put his arm around me.

We just sat there without saying anything, and I just let my tears flow and the pictures in my mind floating between us. He now knew everything what had happened. Everything I had felt, and everything I had thought. My tears were no longer running and I was just sitting there enjoying the heat coming from his body. I loved the heat. I loved everything about him. His smell, his smile, his eyes, his human form, his wolf form… I loved him.

I heard him chuckle and when I looked at him to see what was so funny, I realized that I had not kept the pictures in my head to myself when I had said I loved him. I felt the heat in my cheeks as he kissed my forehead. It was a short kiss, but I could feel the passion behind it.

"I love you too…" he smiled. He smiled and hugged me tighter.

"I just wished… we could be together…" I whispered. And remembered my father's anger.

"And why can't we? Who says that we can't? I must admit that I find it hilarious that you ''told'' Edward that I was your boyfriend!" He laughed, "He really does hate me!" I knew that Jake hated my father back. All I was told is that they used to be rivals for a long time.

"I guess… That if love can happen between a vampire and a human. Then why can't it happen between a werewolf and a…me?" I said with more hope in my voice. When I thought about that my mom was human when she met my dad and they made it work, then there was hope between me and Jacob.

"It is meant to be Nessie… You and I are meant to be together! I imprinted on you the first time I saw you. You are the love of my life! And I will do everything in my might to protect you as much as I can."

"But Jake… We can't even be in the same territories together… And my parents are against our relationship too. Jake… I love you too much to let you go." I felt a bubble in my throat that made it hard to swallow.

"Nessie... I just brought it up to the tribe… And you, and you alone are allowed to cross the border so we can be together." He stood up and walked over the invisible line between our territories. He stopped and looked back at me, reaching his hand out for me to take.

I stood up, and walked over to the line. I looked back. If I crossed the border my family wouldn't be able to trace me. I would be covered by the power of the wolves. I had to make a choice. Could I come back whenever I wanted to? But… I didn't want to go back. Everything that made sense to me in this world were right here in front of me, reaching out his hand, ready to take me in his care. I looked at Jacob. Looked in his eyes and saw my whole life reflected in them. A life with the man I loved. A life that could start right now. I reached out, grabbed his hand and took the step.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Jake! Glad you came. What's new?" a deep voice said as we stepped into a little wooden cottage. It wasn't hard to guess what creatures lived in this place, the smell was strong and I could feel their presence. Four… no five, there was five of them… and Jacob. I hesitated by the door. I couldn't walk in. Would they accept me?

"Not much Sam," I heard Jake say with a grin and a few noises made it sound like he sat down. I heard the other boys talking and playing around.

"So Jake… Where were you man?" I heard another voice said. This one was younger. Sounded more like… a boy, compared to the older one, Sam, or so I had heard.

"Yeah, you should have seen the way Paul pissed of Leah! It was great!" another one said and I heard a lot of laughter. Suddenly someone came from behind me and went into the house to join the others. It was a young girl. A little older than myself, tall, skinny and had golden brown skin like the others. Maybe this was this Leah girl they were talking about?

"Jake. You left something outside," I heard her say. She didn't really sound very nice, but at the same time she sounded a bit hurt. Suddenly Jake was standing in front of me in the door.

"Nessie… Why don't you come in? Nobody's going to bite you… I hope…" I looked over his shoulders and saw the group of boys, still sitting there talking and laughing. I forced a smile and looked at him. He took my hand and we walked in together.

"Guys… You know Nessie, right?" He said and they all looked up at me, some of them were excited to see me. Others, not so delighted, but that's what you could expect when you meet your natural enemies. I already knew Seth, the youngest of the pack; he was a good friend of my father. And then of course I knew Jake. A few of them I thought I had seen before, but I wasn't sure, and didn't really know their names. I was a bit afraid. I knew werewolves could kill vampires, so wouldn't they be able to kill me just as easily? I squeezed Jakes hand tighter. I looked at Jake and I knew he knew what I felt. His smile was soft and comforting and made me relax a bit.

"Nessie, this is Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, Leah, and you know Seth," He said while introducing me to the bunch. Some nodded their head at me others said 'Hey' and there was some that just looked at me. But I guessed it was okay.

"Come sit Nessie!" Seth said and I walked over there to sit on the chair he held out for me, with Jacob right behind me.

"You kinda don't smell as bad as the other bloodsuckers…" He said and acting like a dog he sniffed at me.

"Um… yeah, I know," I said slow. What was I supposed to say? Yeah, that's because I'm not really a vampire? I couldn't say that, but they might already know.

"Hey guys, what's up?" a strange voice suddenly said. I looked up and saw a woman coming into the room with a trait of muffins. It looked like she was Sam's mate, since he kissed her on the cheek and just the way he looked at her, like there was no one else in this world. I looked at Jake and I saw him looking at me the same way I had just seen Sam look at that woman. I could feel myself blushing.

"So… Who do we have here?" the woman said and came closer. At first I had thought she was a werewolf like the others, but now I could hear her heartbeat beating calmly and almost see the blood in her veins. She was human.

"My name is Nessie," I said trying not to sound too vampire-like. Even though I wasn't a real vampire the sound, sight or smell of blood still sounded very tasting.

"That's a pretty name! I'm Emily. Please help yourself!" She said and I knew she was talking about the muffins she just put out. They did look very tasty and I felt like it had been a long time since I'd had anything to eat, so I took one. While chewing on my first bite I realized everyone was staring at me.

"I didn't know vampires ate anything else but blood…" Embry said.

"That's cause she's not a real vampire," Jake said and I looked at him, but he just smiled back. I could feel there was becoming a bit of tension in the air in the group.

"Then… what are you?" Quil asked, and the others came closer to listen.

"I'm… I'm half human, half vampire. I have vampire skills, but at the same time I am very much human…" I said slowly, afraid of their reaction, but they seemed kind of interested.

"Dangerous. That's for sure. Who knows how many people she can trick?" I heard Sam say. I looked down into my lab. Why didn't I fit in anywhere? I knew that Jake and Sam had a fight when I was born, but Jake had told me they made up. Or they kind of made up. They were still friends, but from what Jake had told me, he wasn't part of Sam's pack anymore. Neither was Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry. And I have heard that some of the others were considering joining Jake's pack. But Jake hated talking about it so we didn't. The only reason they still spend time together was because both packs were protecting the same thing; Humans.

"Sam, if you know what is best for you, you better keep quiet," Jacob said and I could hear a little growl coming from him. I took his hand. _It's okay Jake… Really, _ I told him and he seemed to calm down a bit. Nobody said anything for a few seconds, which seemed like forever, until Emily broke the silence.

"How about those muffins, huh? Do you like them? They are of a special recipe," she said and

smiled at me. That was when I noticed her scar on the side her face. I was surprised I hadn't noticed them, cause they were kind of bad looking. But then again, Emily was a very attractive woman, and her eyes took most of the attention away from the scars.

"Yeah, they taste really good, thank you!" I said and smiled back at her. She was so nice.

"That's good! I hope you'll come by some more, and then I can teach you how to make them! And other stuff too! If you'd like," while she talked, the silence broke around the table and there was no longer any tension in the air.

"That sounds fun! I would really like that," I told her and late out in the night the whole bunch of us were talking and laughing. It was the first night of my new life, with the werewolves.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"_I love yoouuu, baby I dooo… I love you like I've never loved before_", once again I hit the cancel button on my phone. It was the 18'th time this morning it had gone off, but I had not taken one of the calls. My parents just wouldn't give up on me would they? It was 4 am, and I couldn't really sleep anymore, so I decided to get up and get dressed. I ran away in a rush two days ago, so I didn't really bring anything with me. Sue Clearwater, a good friend of Jacob's dad, Billy had given me some of her old clothes. It didn't really fit me perfect, but it was better than nothing.

I went out of the guest room and across the hall. In the rooms around me I heard the soft snoring from Jake and his father. I smiled by the sound. I went into the kitchen and stood there just staring for half an hour, and then decided to do some cleaning. While doing the dishes, my phone went off once again. I looked at it. This time it was my grandpa. I really wanted to take the call, but it wouldn't help me move on. When everything was done and clean, I looked at the time. It was only 3 am. An hour had passed. I had many hours to spend before Jake or anyone in this house would get up. My phone went off again, but this time it was a text. It was from my aunt, Alice.

"_Nessie. Please call me. I can't see you anymore. We are all worried about you… When are you coming home? You can't stay away forever. Please, just give me a sign, so I know that you're okay. Alice." _ She couldn't see me anymore? Did this mean that when I was in the Quileute's territory, Alice could no longer see me, and my dad could no longer hear me? I smiled by this. My thoughts were finally free. Once again my phone buzzed. This time, I didn't care to look at it. I took the phone and went out the door.

Somehow this forest was a bit different than the ones on our territories. There was many marks where you could see the wolves had been, also the whole forest had that dog-smell over it. The smell was strong and made my nose wrinkle. I guess I could get used to the smell… I hoped. I kept running, and inhaled more air to maybe be able to smell something else. The more west I came, the more salt I could smell. I was close to the sea. Before I knew of it, I was standing on the edge of a big cliff. The waves under me were big and showed no mercy on the rocks. I took out my phone from my pocket. In the last five minutes that had gone, I already had about 4 new calls and a few new text messages.

"Sorry," I whispered at the phone, and in one movement I threw the phone as far as I could out into the open sea. I watched the phone as it hit the water and disappeared. I immediately felt a kind of relief and free at the same time. I looked down at the big rocks again. They looked dangerous. But at the same time I wondered if it would be fun to jump out from the cliff. Something inside me awoke, excitement maybe? The adrenalin? I looked behind me into the dark forest. Behind the many trees, far away, I could see a starting light on the sky. It was almost dawn. I checked the forest again. There wasn't sign of anyone as far as I could see. I slowly started to undress myself, I couldn't get the clothes wet and then just ask for more. I folded it nicely and put it on a rock next to me. I took my long red-golden-brown hair out of the ponytail, took a few steps back and ran towards the end of the cliff.

In the moments I was diving through the air, I felt like a bird flying. I was free. Still falling, I looked out at the sea. It was a beautiful sight. Suddenly my sight blurred and I almost couldn't see anything. Everything went black and I suddenly felt icing cold. I couldn't tell what was up and down, when I hit the water, harder than imagined. Down in the deep water, I still couldn't tell where I was. I tried swimming, but being blind at the same time I felt helpless. I lost the strength in my arms, and I felt the waves taking me with them, and I hit something hard. A rock maybe? What was happening? I couldn't do anything. It wasn't like I was going to die here. I didn't have the need to breathe, but something very strange was happening.

For a moment I felt like my vision came back. I saw something red, and found myself screaming in the water, swimming backwards and hitting a rock, blood coming out from my head as I fainted down into the deep. Wait, this wasn't me? Was it? I couldn't tell. Part of me knew it was me, but at the same time, it couldn't have been. This person had dark brown hair, and there was blood coming out from her head. She looked so weak, like a human. Everything was so confusing! What was happening? I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again I was laying on the beach.

"What the?" I said to myself looking around. How did all this happen? I felt the sand sticking to my naked skin as I sat up and looked around me. Behind me I heard a voice.

"Nessie! What are you doing?" It was Jacob. He was running over here! I looked down at myself. I was still naked. In that moment I was glad he wasn't as fast as myself, while being in his human form. I stood up at fast as I could, ran back to the stone where I left my clothes, took it on and ran back to the beach, all only in a minute. Jacob had stopped though. I walked over to him.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"Oh, I just remembered I forgot something in the forest, so I went to go get it." I smiled and he smiled back at me. I loved when he smiled at me. He went closer to me, put his hand on my cheek and kissed my lips softly. I loved the heat coming from him, when he kissed me. He was standing close to me, looking into my eyes, while his hand went to take some of my hair behind my ear. He looked at my hair.

"Why is your hair wet? Did you go swimming?" he said with a grin.

"Yeah, well… I just wanted to get refreshed a bit." He laughed at me and kissed me once again. He took the arm around me and we started walking back.

When we got closer to the house we saw two people standing outside. It was his dad, Billy and Sue Clearwater. Sue was sitting down on the porch. She didn't look happy.

"Something's up…" I said and Jake looked at them. His face turned serious and he let go of me and ran over to them. When I got closer I saw what had happened. Sue was sitting on the porch holding her leg. On it blood was streaming out from a long wound.

"She fell on the stairs," Billy said, his voice a bit shaky.

"You okay Sue?" Jake asked as he sat down next to her to look at it.

" Yeah, I'm fine. It's not that bad, it just won't stop bleeding." She forced a smile. Her face was kind of pale. She was losing a lot of blood. Blood? I looked down at the big wound. I saw how every drop of blood fell slowly from the wound. My throat started burning. I hadn't had blood in a 11 days. I was supposed to go with my dad two days ago, but I ended up running away. I felt it like my whole body was shaking violently. The blood smelled sooo good! And I was only a few feet away from it. I couldn't let it go to waste. All that good, delicious blood. My mouth got dry and started moving toward Sue, not taking my eyes of the blood. A smile was on my face as my senses started to take over my body. No. NO ! I couldn't drink human blood ! What the heck was I doing? I hold my breath, took my hands up to cover my mouth and stepped back a few feet as fast as I could, but I could still smell it. It was too good…

"JAKE !" I screamed panicked, while inhaling the sweet smell of human blood.


End file.
